The following application is related to application Ser. No. 09/874,307 filed on Jun. 6, 2001 (now allowed) entitled “Method and Circuit for Alignment of Floating Point Significants in a SIMD Array MPP,” the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference.
The fundamental architecture used by all personal computers (PCs) and workstations is generally known as the von Neumann architecture, illustrated in block diagram form in FIG. 1. In the von Neumann architecture, a main central processing unit (CPU) 10 is coupled via a system bus 11 to a memory 12. The memory 12, referred to herein as “main memory”, also contains the data on which the CPU 10 operates. In modern computer systems, a hierarchy of cache memories is usually built into the system to reduce the amount of traffic between the CPU 10 and the main memory 12.
The von Neumann approach is adequate for low to medium performance applications, particularly when some system functions can be accelerated by special purpose hardware (e.g., 3D graphics accelerator, digital signal processor (DSP), video encoder or decoder, audio or music processor, etc.). However, the approach of adding accelerator hardware is limited by the bandwidth of the link from the CPU/memory part of the system to the accelerator. The approach may be further limited if the bandwidth is shared by more than one accelerator. Thus, the processing demands of large data sets are not served well by the von Neumann architecture. Similarly, as the processing becomes more complex and the data larger, the processing demands may not be met even with the conventional accelerator approach.
Referring now to FIG. 2, an alternative to the von Neumann architecture is the single instruction multiple data (SIMD) massively parallel processor (MPP) system. A MPP system differs from a von Neumann system by using a large number of processors, called processing elements (PE) 200, coupled to a communications network 15. The communications network 15 permit each PE 200 to exchange data with other PEs 200. Additionally, the PEs 200 may read or write to main memory 12 via an array-to-memory bus 13, or receive commands or instructions from CPU 10 via bus 11. Although the CPU 10 may perform some processing, in a SIMD MPP system, the array of PEs 14, comprising the PEs 200 and its communications network 15, perform most of the computations. The CPU 10 functions in a supporting role.
In a SIMD MPP, each PE operates on the same instruction, at the same time, but on different pieces of data. Since the PEs in a SIMD array operate in lockstep, data dependent conditional operations cannot be performed by branching, as would be done in a conventional processor. Instead, each PE can decide whether to store the result of an operation either in an internal register or in a memory dependent upon a condition generated within the PE from data local to the PE. This technique is known as “activity control ” and is a very powerful method for performing data dependent decisions in a parallel computer which operates on a single stream of instructions.
Most SIMD MPPs utilize relatively simple processors for PEs 200. For example, short integer PEs 200, such as 8-bit integer processors may be used. SIMD MPPs utilize these simple processors in order to increase the number of PEs 200 which can be integrated upon a single silicon die. High performance is achieved by the use of a large number of simple PEs 200, each operating at a high clock speed.
The use of short integer PEs 200 mean that floating point operations may require several clock cycles to complete. In many computer systems, floating point numbers are often stored in a manner consistent with the IEEE-754 standard. In particular, the IEEE-754 standard stores single precision floating point number as three binary fields taking the format of:(−1)s×2(e−127)×(1.f)  (1)wherein:                s is a single bit representing the sign of the floating point number.        e is an 8-bit unsigned integer representing a biased exponent. e is said to represent a biased exponent because the actual exponent being represented is equal to e−127. Although an 8-bit unsigned integer may range from 0–255, and thereby permitting exponents in the range from −127 (i.e., −127=0−127) to +128 (i.e., 128=255−127), the IEEE-754 standard limits the range of usable exponents to exclude −127 and +128.        1.f is a 24-bit significant field in a “normalized” format, i.e., a bit field in which the most significant bit (MSB) is the first digit left of the binary point and in which the most significant bit is set to one. Since the most significant bit of a normalized number is understood to be 1, there is no need to store the most significant bit.        
Data which have biased exponents of 0 and 255 are used to represent special conditions and the number zero. The IEEE-754 standard represents the number zero using a biased exponent of 0 (i.e., for the single precision format, the exponent equals −127) and a significand field of 0000000000000000000000002. (In the special cases of zero and non-normalized numbers, indicated by the exponent being 0, the most significant bit of the significand is not taken to be a 1.)
Under the IEEE-754 standard, single extended, double, and double extended precision numbers are stored in similar format, albeit using different sized exponents and significands. For example, double precision numbers use a 10-bit biased exponent field with representable exponents ranging from −1022 to 1023 and a significand having 53 bits.
In order to perform arithmetic operations on floating point number stored in the IEEE-754 format, the floating point numbers first need to be separated, or “demerged”, to extract the sign bit, the exponent, and the significand. Once these fields have been extracted, they can be operated upon in order to perform the arithmetic operation. For example, multiplying two floating point number includes multiplying the significands and adding the exponents. Once the arithmetic operation has been performed, significand field of the result may not be in a normalized format. For example, multiplication of two operands with normalized significands results in an answer ranging from 02 to 1002. The process of returning a significand field back to a normalized format is known as normalization.
In conventional computer systems, normalization is normally performed using standard shifting logic, such as barrel shifters. Shifting logic is used in conventional computer systems because they have adequate speed and they do not consume a significant amount of silicon real estate in comparison to the other circuitry in a complex CPU 10. However, in a SIMD MPP using simple PEs 200, standard shifting logic such as barrel shifters would significantly increase the size of the PEs 200 and also be too slow. Accordingly, there is a desire and need for a way to efficiently perform normalization of floating point significands in a SIMD MPP environment.